


adrenaline rush

by sincities



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities
Summary: “you're mine.” noel said, and cody knew it wasn't true. he will never be noel’s and noel will never be his, but it was so nice to pretend for a few minutes in an adrenaline rush.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	adrenaline rush

noel’s back collided with a tall shelf as he pulled cody into the small green room of the venue. cody hurried to close the door behind them, slightly out of breath. he didn't know if it was from their performance just a few minutes ago or from noel’s hands stroking down his chest, noel wasn’t sure. but he knew he had a preference.

“come on, come on,” noel urged, tugging on cody’s collar to get him closer so they were leaning on each other, hip to hip against the shelf. noel placed both hands on cody’s neck and finally pulled him into a kiss. cody moaned against his lips. noel bit his lip and made him do it again.

they quickly freed each other of their jackets and hoodies. cody leant down to kiss noel’s neck while he slid his hands down cody’s back and thrust his hips forward. noel floored in each sound he managed to pull out of cody, and each one made him twitch in anticipation.

“what do you want?” cody’s voice was rough and low.

“i was just about to ask you the same.” noel’s hands slid back up to frame cody’s flushed face.

“i- um-” cody hid from noel’s eyes and let out a sound somewhere between a sigh and a moan. 

“go on, baby,” he smirked, “use your words.”

cody knelt down in front of him as a response and nosed at his zipper, hands settling on noel’s hips. noel raised an eyebrow at him.

“or don’t.”

cody seemed relieved, eyes shining and a small smile on his lips as his fingers worked their way through the zipper and slid noel’s skinny jeans to mid-thigh along with his boxers.

he licked his lips and inched closer. after a few testing licks which made noel hiss and grab a handful of cody’s hair, cody swallowed him down. noel felt overwhelmed by the heat, all of his nerves on edge in the best way. he gasped for air and tightened his grip in cody’s hair as an attempt to keep himself grounded. 

an attempt that was very quickly teared down by the way cody looked up at him at the exact moment he hollowed his cheeks, eyes glistening with an unspoken challenge. noel whined, his hand nearly closing into a fist and making cody roll his eyes and moan around him. noel groaned and stroked his free hand down cody’s face. he closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the cold wood behind him. 

noel scratched his fingers softly against cody’s scalp which got him to moan again and speed his pace.

“yeah, yea- i'm gonna-” noel’s breath caught in his throat, which only made cody double his efforts. his tongue swirled, noel could feel himself against the back of his throat and then everything was too much, and then he was shooting down cody’s throat. cody swallowed most of it and let the rest dribble over his lips and chin once noel let go of the grip on his hair.

noel waited a bit for his breath to even out, running fingers gently through cody’s scalp, he offered cody his free hand to pull him back to his feet.

they kissed slowly. noel smiled into the kiss then looked into cody’s eyes.

“you good?”

“just need-.” cody grabbed noel’s right hand and moved it from his cheek to his crotch. noel smiled, kissed him again and undid his zipper.

“you were so good for me.” noel whispered on cody’s mouth as he stroked the outline of his dick over his underwear. 

from the way cody kept trembling and grabbing at noel’s shoulders and back, it was obvious he wanted more. noel swifted his hand and grabbed him properly, making him groan loudly.

“you're mine.” noel said, and cody knew it wasn't true. he will never be noel’s and noel will never be his, but it was so nice to pretend for a few minutes in an adrenaline rush.

“yeah, yeah. i’m yours.” cody whined as noel picked up his strokes, biting into cody’s neck and shoulders and everywhere he could reach.

“you're fucking beautiful,” noel said quietly, and it made cody shiver. noel could tell he was close, and after he licked into the shell of cody’s ear and grazed it with his teeth, all it took was a couple more strokes before cody’s legs shook and he spilled into noel’s hand and his underwear.

noel reached into a box of tissues from his bag and carefully cleaned them both up.

“you okay now?” he combed his fingers through cody’s hair in an attempt to smooth it down. cody hummed back, still basking in the afterglow. 

noel backed up from him in a sigh, and kneeled down to pick their clothes up, he handed his jacket to cody and he smiled.

cody smiled and looked at himself in the mirror in front of him, his hair was a mess and his lips were swollen from kissing. “my head hurts now.”

noel laughed loudly. “sorry about that.”

cody matched his laugh and thought that maybe he didn't want to be noel’s anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> (lesbians-4-kelsey on tumblr!!)


End file.
